danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Duster
Duster (DRRP Surname: Woodya) 'is a main character ' 'from ''Mother 3 who participated in Dangan Roleplay Round 3 with the title '''Super High School Thief. He was a participant in the Mock Trial prior to the round's beginning. He is played by Mutant. Canon Strange, funny, heartrending. [Theme of Love plays] Round 3 Duster wakes remembering the events of Mother 3 up to the end of Chapter 2. His first priority is to find the Egg of Light, which he was tasked to return to Tazmily, and his Thief Tools, which mysteriously were not on him when he woke up. He met several of the other students, not wanting to get sidetracked from his mission. He first met Ryuunosuke, who patiently taught him how to work a DVD player, something Duster never forgot. While he got along with the majority of the others, he found himself unable to stand up to Wario, who took advantage of his passive and nonconfrontational personality. The first two weeks consisted of Duster wondering why his profile listed him as a musician, playing WarioWare Tetris, and searching the hotel for hidden passageways. Character Relationships Wario - He thought he'd have to endure this jerk for a long while, but then he got murdered. Dave Strider - Nice kid to hang around. Allie - Another nice kid, but she's a bit too worried about him. Ulysses - Reasonable Authority Figure. He gives off a "strict father" presense, something Duster doesn't like too much. Ryuunosuke - He taught him about movies! And he sure is nice! But they parted on bad terms. Tsukiyama - A friend his age that he chatted with multiple times. Had a one-sided crush on him ever since he called him "interesting" and wore Haruka's outfit. Isabelle - Cinnamon roll dog must be protected at all costs. She begane sleeping over at Duster's room after trials, where he slowly opened up about Tazmily and his childhood, thought he avoided mentioning any details about Wess. Haruka Saigusa - Fun, energetic kid. He taught her how to fight and how to creatively use items in combat. Her fear that he would yell at her stuck something in him, and he vowed to protect her and treat her well. Harvey Finevoice - While they only bonded in the gym, Duster soon became attached to him after karaoke night, where Harvey encouraged his music skills and was overall very supportive. His death hit Duster the hardest, as he saw him as the perfect father we needed. Kayneth - Intimidated by him. While not verbally abusive, Duster feared he might turn out ot be that way. Trivia On Monday of Week 3, Duster received a golden statue of Wario, who died the previous Friday, from the Monomono Machine. It took the combined efforts of him, Ryoji, and Ulysses to tip it over so it wouldn't block access to the machine. It became a staple of the hotel, and characters continued to dress it up in spare outfits throughout the game. The Week 5 motive, where the students were starving and were only offered hallucation-inducing gummy bears, is reminiscent of the Tanetane Island area of ''Mother 3, ''where the party is forced to eat hallucinogenic mushrooms and navigate a dungeon consisting of enemies disguised as loved ones who say hurtful things. Duster's vision of Wess is based off on one of the illusions encountered here. Category:Characters Category:Round 3